


Colourful

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Actors, Brat Timothée Chalamet, Day At The Beach, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Italy, M/M, Modern Era, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, No Angst, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Armie Hammer, RPF, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Filming ends a little after noon. Their driver careens out to Lago Maggiore, where they can view the islets and the glittering, Mediterranean-blue waters. Timothée kicks off his sandals casually, laughing over a rumor he heard from Esther.





	Colourful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_leigh_1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_leigh_1985/gifts).



> DON'T ASK ME 'CAUSE I DON'T KNOW BUT FEEL FREE TO SCREAM OR THROW OBJECTS

 

003\. Colourful

*

Filming ends a little after noon.

Their driver careens out to Lago Maggiore, where they can view the islets and the glittering, Mediterranean-blue waters. The scorching-hit air blows against Armie's neck.

Timothée kicks off his sandals casually, laughing over a rumor he heard from Esther. His designer, bright blue sunglasses bounce off a glare into Armie's eyes. A collection of green and blue and orange and pink balloons flap loudly in Timothée's right hand. Armie has _no_ idea where he got them.

He's wearing a charcoal-colored speedo, and a few of his woven, hemp bracelets. But not much else.

Filmy white sand squishes down against Timothée's weight, dry-crusting and sticking between his toes.

Armie does his best to rinse him clean, when they're alone in the palazzo, lathering his hands over the dark, soft hairs on Timothée's legs. He squeezes his calves and ankles, using a firm and teasing grip, until a panting Timothée yanks free and relocates one of Armie's hands to his cock, hips dragging upwards.

It's best to him, with all of the glistening, pale skin in reach. Armie noses through dark, sweaty hair, cradling his lover on bed, feeling Timothée's hole stretched further open and trying to not _clench_.

But he will. Timothée will groan and sob for ' _more, please more_ ' and turn a lovely shade of red. His little arse plugs with so much shiny, body-warm lubricant that Armie can hear _and_ feel the gushing. It's only been four weeks since Timothée scheduled a private appointment, letting him in on the news. He cried for hours. Armie told him to _relax_ during the emotional hug and praised him, kissing Timothée's mouth. He cannot wait to see his tummy swelling up with their baby, rubbing over fresh, blotch-bruising lovemarks.

To hell with everything else.

*

 


End file.
